Star Trek Nemesis
| date=2379| stardate=56844.9| author=J.M. Dillard| published=Hardcover - 13 December 2002| pages=227| ISBN=ISBN 0743457722| movie=movie| image= | release=13 December 2002| story=John Logan, Rick Berman & Brent Spiner| screenplay=John Logan| director=Stuart Baird| producer=Rick Berman| comic=no| |}} Star Trek Nemesis was the tenth Star Trek feature film and quite probably the last to feature the characters of Star Trek: The Next Generation. Introduction (blurb) Remus - mysterious sister world to Romulus. A planet where hope surrendered to darkness long ago. A planet whose inhabitants have been without a voice for generations. But that's about to change. Earth - home to Starfleet, where the crew of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-E]] gathers under the crystal blue skies of an Alaskan day to celebrate the wedding of Will Riker and Deanna Troi. The joy of the day is overshadowed only by the knowledge that this is the last time they will all be together, as soon-to-be Captain Riker and his ship's counselor, Deanna Troi, will shortly be departing for their new ship. Captain Jean-Luc Picard and the Enterprise crew are suddenly diverted for an unexpected diplomatic mission to the planet Romulus. Longtime enemies of the Federation, the Romulans have expressed their desire to initiate negotiations that will hopefully lead to a long-awaited unity in the galaxy. But upon their arrival on Romulus, the Enterprise crew is faced with a threat that could lead to the destruction of the planet Earth, and Picard comes face to face with a man who may prove to be his most dangerous adversary yet... and a surprisingly personal nemesis. Summary Characters Regulars Beverly Crusher • Data • Geordi La Forge • Jean-Luc Picard • William T. Riker • Deanna Troi • Worf Others B-4 • Bezor • Branson • Wesley Crusher • Donatra • Guinan • Hiren • Kathryn Janeway • Shinzon • Suran • Tal'Aura • Talik • Vkruk Referenced T'Shara References Starships and vehicles Argo • ( ) • Scimitar ( ) • [[IRW Valdore|IRW Valdore]] ( ) *Battle Group Omega - • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • Locations Bassen Rift • Earth • Kolarin system • Kolarus III • Remus • Romulus • Sector 1045 Races and cultures Bolian • Betazoid • Human • Klingon • Reman • Romulan States and organizations Chateau Picard • Romulan Senate • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Other 2267 • Celesian campaign • centurion • commander Information Related stories *'A Time to...' (TNG miniseries) - The A Time to... series chronicles the events on the Enterprise in the year leading up to Nemesis. *'Twilight's Wrath' (Tales of the Dominion War short story) - Twilight's Wrath depicts Shinzon’s career as a soldier and his rise to power in the Dominion War. *'Post-Nemesis' - There are a number of stories set after Nemesis many of which follow up the events of the film: **'Death in Winter' (TNG novel) - Death in Winter features the first glimpse of the Enterprise and her crew and the state of the Romulan Empire after Nemesis. It also depicts the collection of genetic material from Jean-Luc Picard that led to Shinzon's creation. **'Articles of the Federation' (novel) - Articles of the Federation depicts the political environment following the events of Nemesis. **'Star Trek: Titan' - Titan is a new series showing the under Command of Will T. Riker, as stated in Nemesis the Titan's first mission, as depicted in the novel Taking Wing, is to assist in the political fall out on Romulus. **'Star Trek: Legacy' - Legacy introduces a story spanning 221 years within the Star Trek universe, including the aftermath of Nemesis. **'Captain's Blood' (TOS novel) and Captain's Glory (TOS novel) - Both novels being part of the Shatnerverse, take place after Nemesis and Data's death. Images Image:Hall of State.jpg|The Halls of the Imperial Senate Image:Senate.jpg|The chambers of the Imperial Senate of the Romulan Star Empire Image:Scimitar-thalaron.jpg|The Scimitar preparing to fire it's thalaron weapon Image:IRWValdore.jpg|The IRW Valdore Image:Remus.jpg|Remus Image:Romulus.jpg|Romulus Image:Shinzon.jpg|Shinzon of Remus Image:Vkruk.jpg|Vkruk Image:Donatra.jpg|Commander Donatra Image:Hiren.jpg|Praetor Hiren Image:TalAura.jpg|Senator Tal'Aura Image:Picard2379.jpg|Captain Jean-Luc Picard Image:Captainriker.jpg|Captain Riker Image:Geordi2.jpg|Geordi La Forge Image:Deanna2.jpg|Deanna Troi Image:Beverly2.jpg|Beverly Crusher Image:Worf2.jpg|Worf, Son of Mogh Image:B-4.jpg|B-4 Connectionss * * Nemesis